


Party of Four

by DarkRose878



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose878/pseuds/DarkRose878
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and everybody's getting something...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. This is a definite foursome from beginning to end, so if that's not your thing, please skip. That said, it is between two couples in long-term, committed relationships. Everything is consensual. 
> 
> Also, there's not a plot here...just the devices of the dirtiest corner of my imagination at work.

Hermione’s naked body rubbed against the rough decorative carpet as the girl between her legs thrust her tongue further inside her and swirled it until all of her nerve endings were on edge, her body arching back until the friction reached a burning crescendo. As she crashed down, she stared longingly at Draco, her husband of one year and a half, as he rubbed his wet cock faster and rode his own high. In the background she could hear Harry’s groans mingling with Draco’s, and her pleasure intensified, if that were possible, until she came with a violent shudder and her own desperate moan.

Pansy pulled away from her as soon as the three of them had finished, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“I told you they would like it,” she said. “And from the looks of things, I’d say you liked it too.”

Hermione had been staring at the cum dripping down Draco’s chest through half-glazed eyes, but she turned her attention back to her colleague and friend—and Harry’s girlfriend—who was getting up from the living room floor of Harry’s apartment, naked like Hermione except for her red lace panties, and grabbing a box of tissues off of a side table.

Hermione reached over for her black lace panties.

Pansy pulled a few tissues from the box and handed some first to Harry, then to Draco.

“Happy Birthday.” Pansy kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled away with a wink.

Hermione pulled Draco’s dress shirt on and grabbed her glass of wine from the table. To be honest, she’d surprised herself—Draco had been surprised at her too—when about two months ago she’d agreed to the four of them doing things together.

Things that would have made her die of embarrassment one year earlier.

Being with Draco had changed her. She was still a good girl in a normal sense, but her sex life had been liberated in the past year. The four of them often gathered together on Friday nights, either here or at Draco and Hermione’s apartment. Pansy was still filthy rich but much less bitchy than she had been in school. For a while, she and Harry had hooked up in secret after he'd assisted on an auror case involving her family. When their relationship finally came to light, Hermione realized why the witch had slowly grown so amiable towards her at the Ministry, where they both worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (hopefully soon to be renamed the Department for the Research and Conservation of Magical Creatures). So far, their relationship seemed to be fast on the road to engagement, though the subject had not yet been mentioned. Meanwhile, at least all of them were having a bloody brilliant time.

By the time Draco and Harry returned from cleaning up, Hermione and Pansy were spooned together on the couch, with Hermione as the little spoon, flipping through the late night shows on TV.

“The show’s over. You can stop looking so hot together now,” Harry deadpanned, nudging Pansy’s foot.

“We’re not doing anything." Pansy pouted. "We’re resting. You two can go cuddle in the bedroom.”

“Granger only likes cuddling with me,” Draco announced. “She likes rubbing her ass on my dick.”

Hermione glared up at him while Harry coughed back a laugh.

Soon, her expression turned sweet again, though, as an idea dawned on her.

“Speaking of dicks, aren’t you two going to do something for us now?”

The two aurors exchanged a look.

“We’re not going down on each other if that’s what you mean,” Draco replied.

“Interesting suggestion...but no, we want a striptease!” Hermione grinned.

“A striptease?” Harry repeated.

“Two dicks are better than one, just like two girls are better than one,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

“That remains to be seen,” Draco retorted, a mock-annoyed look on his face.

Hermione laughed as she ripped his shirt from her body and tossed it to him, her breasts bouncing freely as she settled herself back on the couch.

“We’ll even throw galleons at you if it’s good,” Pansy offered.

“ _If_ you give us some galleons,” Hermione added.

“So we’ll be earning back our own money? That’s…genius, I guess.” Draco finished buttoning up his shirt. “You want pants too? Robes?”

“Well, it’s not going to be a tease if there’s nothing to take off,” Hermoine explained.

“It’s because they can see how hard we are through our pants, and that turns them on,” Harry chimed in, sliding his own pants back on. “But don’t you think you girls are going to pay for that?”

“If we do, we’ll just be spending your money,” Pansy replied sweetly.

Not too much later, Draco and Harry were moving their dicks slowly around in their boxers, pulling the edge of their underwear down until the girls could glimpse the tips and then pulling the underwear back up. They repeated this move several times until Pansy muttered impatiently for them to show themselves already.

“Are you two getting wet yet?” Harry teased as they wagged their newly freed dicks in front of the girls’ faces.

“Hermione is.” Pansy pushed her fingers inside Hermione’s panties and brought them up to show everyone.

“You’re wet too!” Hermione protested.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t. What do you think, Hermione? Should we suck them off or leave them to their misery?”

“Well...how about this? Get yourselves off, and the first one to cum gets to have both girls do whatever they want.”

“It’s my birthday,” Harry interrupted. “Shouldn’t that automatically go to me?”

“Why Harry, are you really that unsure of yourself?” Hermione asked as she forced Pansy’s fingers inside her panties again. “Draco loves to watch me cum. It gets him off every time. Isn’t that right, Malfoy?” She directed her gaze at her husband.

“Keep talking,” he rasped, stroking his dick faster.

“You want me to cum all over her fingers? Remember how my cum feels dripping all over you? You can slide your cock right into me if you want. I want it hard, Malfoy. Get it nice and swollen for me. That’s it.” She dropped her voice to a whisper as Pansy rubbed her clit faster, and her whole body tingled with desire. “I want you to cum inside me. My cunt needs you, Malfoy. I need you so bad. I’m going to cum, and it’s going to drip down to your balls, and then I’m going to put my cunt over your mouth, so you can’t breathe or taste anything but me. And then I’m going to cum again. Harder. And it will be the sweetest thing you ever tasted. Feel how hot my pussy is? You want me to cum for you?”

In the end, Harry came first, spraying the two girls with his seed. Draco came only moments later, aiming most of his load at Hermione, who slicked it down her chest and sucked it from her fingertips. While the two wizards recovered in the bedroom, Hermione and Pansy slipped into matching black lace lingerie—a bustier with stockings and a garter belt fringed with miniature red roses and a crotchless panty. Pansy’s larger breasts nearly spilled out of the bustier, while Hermione’s fit neatly, teasing the boys with a nice view of her cleavage. Or, namely, teasing Harry, as he was the lucky party in this arrangement.

Harry had requested to watch Hermione eat Pansy out while he fucked Hermione in the ass, and she was happy to oblige him. She’d never experienced his dick inside of her before, had only sucked it and grinded on it during a lap dance once, but he looked even more well-endowed than Draco, if that were possible. She couldn’t wait to watch Draco’s expression while The Boy Who Lived plugged her hard and fast with his thick, juicy tool. She loved it when Draco took her anally, and as she rubbed her lace-clad body against Harry while he undid the ties on her lingerie, she couldn’t help but entertain the image of being sandwiched between both wizards with their cocks stuffed inside her, Harry taking the back and Draco thrusting inside her eager cunt. She rubbed her ass harder against Harry’s dick. Suddenly she felt cool liquid dripping down her crack as Harry used his fingers to coat her hole with lubricant. While he stretched her with his fingers, Hermione parted Pansy’s thighs and opened her lips to take an experimental taste of her cunt. Before she barely began to suck on her clit, Pansy grabbed her hair and forced her to stay put between her legs. Trapped between Pansy’s thighs, she realized why Draco enjoyed eating her own pussy so much. The taste on her tongue was strangely intoxicating. It reminded her of Draco’s cock, and yet it was different, more familiar she supposed. Being an expert at giving her own body pleasure also made it easier to guess what Pansy would like, and if her moans and thigh clenches were anything to go by, she was guessing correctly. Hermione had nearly forgotten the small digits playing in her rear entrance when they suddenly disappeared, replaced by a much larger head that pushed inside her little by little, then all at once. Hermione jerked at the impact and nearly forgot what she was doing until Pansy nudged her head for her to continue.

“You weren’t lying when you said she could take it,” Hermione heard Harry say. Had Draco told him about their recent experiments? Was this his idea?

“I also wasn’t lying when I said anything you can do I can do better.”

“We’ll see what Hermione has to say about that.” Harry set a slow, easy pace, consistently rubbing her sensitive nerves until the initial weirdness went away, replaced by intense pleasure.

Moaning with the desire to take more of him, she guessed that answered that question.

“We’ll see what you have to say about that,” Draco replied, and a moment later she heard Harry groan and curse. A larger weight seemed to have come up behind them, and she realized, even while half-delirious in the hot haze of Pansy’s dripping pussy, that Draco must have penetrated Harry anally. Her own cunt burned and moistened at the thought.

She needed a cock inside of her cunt so bad.

Eager to speed up the process so she could find her own release, Hermione flicked Pansy’s clit faster and rolled her hard nub under her tongue. The witch writhed and thrust her cunt against Hermione’s face urgently. Hermione could tell she was close and kept up a steady rhythm, a heady feat with the dick swelling and near-bursting inside her. Any moment now, she’d have cum in her mouth and in her ass, but none inside of her womb. Harry rammed into her, hammering her desperately. Her own cunt salivated while Pansy’s bucked and throbbed against her lips. Grinding against Hermione’s mouth, the witch moaned and twitched violently to completion, her juices seeping into Hermione’s mouth. Shortly after, Harry exploded, buckling so hard against her that her legs wobbled and she thought she might fall over. She felt his warm juices erupt in her back passage and was so close to her own climax, but no dice.

Lifting off of Pansy when she felt Harry’s dick slide out of her, she sat gingerly on the bed, her asshole still tender and tingling. Judging from the look on Draco’s face, he had cum as well, and when he collapsed beside her on the bed she saw his penis going limp again.

She let a few minutes pass before she reached out to him, touching his shoulder with a pleading look in her eyes. Rolling on top of her, Draco stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder.

“Did they not take care of my baby?”

“They did, but...not all the way.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Slowly growing hard again, he rubbed his penis against the tip of her clit. “Say please.”

“Please.”

The soft, spongy flesh of her vagina parted easily for him, soaked and stretched from frequent use. It pulsed with an even deeper ache when Draco slid in all the way and picked her up roughly from the bed, nailing her to the wall before she knew what was happening.

Placing his forehead against hers, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

He swung her around a second time, this time stopping with her hovering in mid-air. Then she felt a few fingers part her hips, revealing her tender hole.

“Do you want tongue or cock?” Draco asked, breathing heavily.

“What?”

“In your ass, baby.”

“Oh, um...cock, please.”

“Excellent choice,” Harry’s voice came from behind her. She felt the cool drip of lube, then the tip of his penis at her back entrance again. Holding on to Draco tightly per his instructions, she suddenly felt Harry’s re-hardened cock slam into her. He was much less gentle this time around. Over Draco’s shoulder, she could see Pansy return from the bathroom with a neon pink vibrating dildo, which she promptly shoved inside her pussy. Leaning back on the bed, she touched herself while moving the dildo in and out of her moist flesh. Both of Hermione’s own needy holes tingled with lust. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long until the two powerful wizards began working her from both sides, going back and forth like a tree saw while her limbs grew limp and useless from the intense sensations. If Draco and Harry weren’t holding her legs and ass up, she would certainly be on the ground.

Two cocks at once.

Bad girl.

Bad, bad girl, she thought to herself.

Fuck it, she further thought as Draco increased his speed. She was having the night of her life. The glorious friction being created at both ends made her hot and breathless.

Both cocks were so thick, she thought she might pop.

Or maybe she was so tight, they would both pop soon, filling her with their warm, creamy seed. The thought made her attack Draco’s mouth with hers, and their tongues battled for dominance until she finally took his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it like a popsicle, much like what her cunt was doing to his tool. She came up for air only when Draco struck her clit with the base of his penis. Releasing his tongue, she threw her head back with a moan.

She vaguely heard Pansy say she didn’t know what a sexy slut Hermione could be. Opening her eyes, she saw Pansy’s own eyes glaze over and the telltale shudders of a heavy orgasm overtake her. Leaning on Draco’s shoulders, Hermione closed her eyes again and braced herself for her own orgasm.

Harry’s came first, and she held on to Draco tighter while he pulsed violently inside her ass, wiping the remainder of his cum on her hips when he pulled out. Pressing her forehead against Draco’s, she whispered, “Cum with me.”

Moving them to a sitting position on the bed, he kneaded her large tits while she fingered her clit and rolled her hips to push him in and out of her. When she felt ready, she whispered, “Want me to count down from ten?”

“Five.”

“Okay...Five...four...three...two...one...”

They buckled at the same time, leaning into each other for support before collapsing onto the bed, twitching and moaning through the remainder of their orgasms. Hermione felt her womb fill with his seed. His cock caressed her insides familiarly before going limp inside her. She could hear the heavy moans of Pansy as Harry took control of her dildo, but she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet. Turning his face to hers, Draco rubbed his nose against her nose, their non-verbal I-love-you. Sliding one hand over her hip, he fingered her asshole gently.

“You were better,” she whispered.

He smiled against her mouth.


End file.
